


speak with your hands if your voice gives out

by orphan_account



Category: One Piece
Genre: Anal Sex, Breathplay, M/M, Oral Sex, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Rough Sex, Topping from the Bottom, trafalgar law likes to be choked; this has been a psa
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-10-04
Updated: 2016-10-04
Packaged: 2018-08-19 11:32:25
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,497
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8204686
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: Both Luffy and Law have certain things that they expect from one another.





	

**Author's Note:**

> warnings for: breathplay and mild praise kink
> 
> this is really dirty lmao

Law shrugged, laying on the bed as Luffy pushed him down. "You don't have to do this."

 

Luffy took off his hat, placing it on a nearby table. "No, I want too. You’ve already convinced me."

 

"Didn't take much," Law teased, "and you call _me_ easy."

 

He was shoved into the bed then, face first and on his stomach. Law let out a grunt when he felt Luffy's heavy bulk rest on the back of his thighs, his ass soft unlike his front. Law let himself shiver as Luffy's fingers skimmed over his bare skin, not putting any pressure on the sore muscles like he promised.

 

"I know, I know," Luffy said, sensing Law's annoyance and arousal in the way he tensed up. "But I can't help but touch you a little before I massage you."

 

Law snorted, trying not to focus on the way Luffy kept absentmindedly grinding against his ass.

 

"What's the difference?" he asked; a question that wasn't meant to be answered. Luffy did anyway:

 

"When I touch you, it means I want to fuck you." Fingers dug into the small of Law's back, rough and perfect. "Massages are innocent, _ha_ , fucking not so much."

 

Law tried not to seem too startled. Luffy's candor― _crassness_ , as Sanji put it―always made way for some of the filthiest conversations Law's ever had.

 

"Is this one of those days where we fuck and I call you ' _boy’_?"

 

The heel of Luffy's palm dug into the tight muscle of Law’s back, rolling to and fro in a soothing motion, in sync with his hips. Law closed his eyes, trying to relax into the repeated motions and holding back his groans. It wasn't working, though. Luffy had a way of getting him riled up without doing much.

 

"Not what I was thinking," Luffy replied. "When I'm done, I want you to suck me off."

 

Law bucked up, pressing himself against Luffy and growling into the mattress.

 

"Spoiled fucking princess," he said, reluctantly sitting up and shoving Luffy down, nimble hands working to quickly take off Luffy's pants. As good as Luffy's massages felt, Law knew that if they continued putting off the inevitable, it would only get rougher. " _Always_ getting what you want."

 

Luffy moaned loudly as Law bent down and licked the side of his cock, making his way from the base to the tip, tongue dipping into the slit and swirling around the head. His head was thrown back against the sheets, and Law tightened his grip on Luffy's hip when he tried to buck up into Law’s mouth.

 

Law's hand couldn't reach Luffy's mouth to cover it and his unreasonably loud moans, but Law thought it was a small price to pay if he got to blow Luffy. The walls of his submarine were fairly thick, and no one would dare mention anything if they happened to overhear them having sex.

 

When he felt Luffy's cock hit the back of his throat, Law sucked as hard as he could, quickly pulling off when Luffy's legs started shaking, his hips shallowly thrusting. Fisting his hand around the base of Luffy's cock, Law smirked, looking down at Luffy with puffy lips and a sharp smile. Luffy returned the gaze, but with a dazed and irritated look.

 

"Let me cum," he ordered, and Law squeezed tighter, making him whine. Leaning down, he nipped at Luffy's lips, the following kiss turning rough and heady. "Stop it, Law."

 

Law pointedly looked down at his own dick, hard and red. "Treat others how you want to be treated," he said and Luffy laughed out aloud in the crowded space of Law's room.

 

"Wise words, Torao," he grinned.

 

Before Law could reply, Luffy had gotten to his knees and began crawling toward Law, forcing the other back against the pillows. There was no shyness in his movements as he settled on top of Law, his hands pinning Law's wrists to the bed and his tongue flicking over the inked plane of Law’s chest. Luffy worked his way up Law's neck, sucking at the skin and leaving bruises in his wake. The grip Luffy had on Law's wrists grew firmer when Law made to move, immobilizing his top-half and making Law's cock twitch.

 

" _Torao_ ," Luffy whispered, his lips pressed against the shell of Law's ear. He released Law's wrists and wrapped his hands around his neck. " _Torao_ , you're so pretty," A pause. " _Law."_

 

Law felt his stomach turn over, his insides burning as if they were on fire, as Luffy's hands tightened around his neck, his face scrunched up in pleasure, mirroring Law's. Law could barely focus. His vision began to blur as Luffy squeezed and swiveled his hips, his ass pressing against the length of Law's cock, a teasing weight.

 

It was when Law felt a hand leave his neck, his mouth opening and sucking in deep breaths, that he nearly choked from another reason entirely.

 

A burning, _tight_ heat slowly enveloped his cock, and forceful tremors racked Law's body at the sensation. He felt beads of sweat roll down the sides of his face, and shakily, he attempted to grab ahold of Luffy's hips. Law could at least try and help the other sink down onto his cock, but when Luffy bottomed out, unbelievably _hot_ and quickly pulling up only to sit right back down, Law couldn't do anything but lay back and groan wildly.

 

"Call me―" Luffy managed, his hands returning back to Law's neck. "Call me ' _king_ ,' Torao. Say my name over and over again while I fuck you."

 

Law grit his teeth, baring them for a moment before parting his lips as he stuttered, moan after moan slipping out of him. When he spoke, overwhelmed by the feeling of Luffy fucking himself on his cock and the iron grip that he had on Law's neck, his voice was hoarse, barely audible and thoroughly wrecked.

 

"Luffy," he said, his voice a croaky whisper. "Luffy, _baby_. _L-Luffy._ "

 

Above him, Luffy's head thrashed from side to side, his cheeks colored a dark red as sweat beaded on his forehead. He looked like he was in the middle of a particularly rigorous fight, and the thought made Law's cock throb inside Luffy. If he thought about Luffy like _that_ , he could never fight with or against Luffy again.

 

Luffy's eyes peeled open and without warning, he tightened his grip around Law's neck, making the latter whine brokenly, and bent down to growl in his ear.

 

" _Say it,_ " he commanded, stopping his fast rhythm and slowly rocking his hips back and forth.

 

It was excruciating, but Law had to release Luffy's hips so he could grab his wrists, tugging on them for show and _loving_ the way Luffy could take the breath out of him.

 

"The One...Piece belongs to the...one who claims it _first,"_ Law said, gripping hard onto Luffy's wrists and planting his feet on the bed, roughly bucking up into the other with a feral smile. "I'll...call you _king_ when...you _earn_ it."

 

Luffy's hands shakily released his neck, finding a place on Law's heaving chest and leaving white tracks as he scratched his way down dark skin.

 

" _Shit_ ," he moaned, bouncing in Law's lap as Law thrust upward. "Shit, Law. I think I love you."

 

Law peered up at Luffy, his vision spotty and breathing dangerously unstable. His neck would definitely be bruised in the morning.

 

"Come on, Luffy," he took ahold of Luffy's cock, furiously jacking him off. "Come on me."

 

Luffy groaned wildly, pounding his fist on the bed and whining as he lifted himself off Law's cock. He hurriedly pulled himself up to sit on Law's chest, touching himself for a quick beat before coming on Law's face, the tip of his cock pressing against Law's chin.

 

Law came a couple moments after, when Luffy turned around and swallowed him down to the root like it was nothing. His cum dribbled down Luffy's chin, and he could feel the pride emanating from Luffy as the latter ran his fingers through the white streaks caught in Law's hair.

 

"Do you feel better?" Luffy asked after a few minutes had passed. "You were looking a little exhausted."

 

Law cocked an eyebrow, waiting a few minutes before responding because he didn't trust his voice. "Whenever you're around, I'm bound to be exhausted."

 

"Perks of being my ally, I guess."

 

"Well, I would hope you don't do this with _all_ of your allies, but I suppose that's none of my business."

 

Luffy sighed, the smile on his face unnervingly soft. He scooted closer to Law, throwing his leg over Law's waist and tucking his head against Law's shoulder. Luffy had always been privy to cuddling after sex, and after a while, Law had found himself craving it as well.

 

"Don't be silly, Torao," Luffy mumbled, his voice fading as he began to fall asleep. "You're _special_."

 

Law bit down on his lip. "Yeah, you're definitely special too, Luffy."

 

**Author's Note:**

> every time i try and write some other pairing, my mind goes 'now hold on a minute'
> 
> hope you enjoyed!


End file.
